


Rebellious wishes

by xoxo_theseburdens



Series: Grayfire - Soft Lovers [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Happy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Team Bonding, based off of, koras-human-warriors on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxo_theseburdens/pseuds/xoxo_theseburdens
Summary: Hands grasp at his hair - he smiles faintly. Firestar felt the warmth flutter in his heart with his mate, best friend, and children by his side during the holidays
Relationships: Firestar & Graystripe (Warriors), Firestar & Sandstorm (Warriors), Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors), Graystripe & Sandstorm (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Series: Grayfire - Soft Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082798
Kudos: 10





	Rebellious wishes

In the heart of ThunderClan people alike began bustling around, mingling with family or simply looking for a task to do during the early mornings of a rather cold December. Though there stood one particular in the midst of it all - his hair loosely scattered in various places away from the small hair tie holding it. Emerald eyes dashing from cabin to cabin each a various style depending on which group lived in them - especially the leader's cabin and the medic's hut where they lived in solidarity. Twenty-seven thoroughly built wooden houses later and he sighed, still not seeing his closest friend anywhere around, technically she is the mother of his children and even after their divorce he respected her wishes of wanting to keep the children at her cabin. So with a defeated sigh the ginger-haired male wrapped his arms a tad tighter to his porcelain skin, turning around and shuffling to the leader's cabin where his current partner rested in their shared bed.

As the door squeaked from the old hinges, he'd take note of replacing that later, Firestar's eyes softened taking in the crisp scent of burning wood. His hands gently gliding to the front handle and pushing it shut with ease before bending down to take his boots off, hands making their way over to his mask where they dipped into facial scars. Long before his leadership of ThunderClan he had gone by Rusty - a kid with a yearning for adventure and triumph that wished to slay the evils of life; later to be found by others who shared the lifestyle with confidence. Challenge after challenge faced him though he felt ready to fend it all off until the passing of someone near to him, sort of like a parent in his eyes, a bold and smart-witted medic by the name of Yellowfang.

During his apprenticeship he had caught her on his rightful home, the land he earned every scar for, and talked to her before lending her a helping hand offering some food to the snarky female. His luck turned into a short-stick as she declined it only to be seen by one of his clanmates. But in the amount of time he got know her, every waking moment spent helping her out in some way (as punishment for talking to a trespasser) until he became at ease with Yellowfang, forming a bond between the two. Oh how Firestar missed her but he could only save one in that moment, the fire roaring - taking his home along with her. At least she had finally been in peace then, knowing she no longer had to suffer with the thought of guilt every time she made a wrongful move.

Hands snaked around his waist startling the male out of his thoughts, his memories where if he spent another moment wallowing there would be tears shed. Warmth cozied on the crick of his neck as a body pulled him back into them. "So you've finally come home, huh?" A male voice chittered behind the shorter, sounding rather comforting and dangerously sweet. Snorting at the comment Firestar only shook his head at his mate before kissing him lightly on the cheek, fingers ghosting on his jawline before tracing into his partner's fluffy hair where he combed through it ever so steadily.

"I could not find what I was looking for there," He paused before kissing his cheek again. "Instead the only place I could find it was right here, inside my heart and currently wrapped around me, Graystripe"

His husband tweaked his head to the side before resting his chin on Firestar's shoulder, softly humming a tune he had heard previous nights inside and outside the territory. "Ah, so me I assume," - His unnatural accent just a tad thicker than normal, but the ginger was used to it and just snuggled against the man with abnormal gray hair even closer than previous. "No," Firestar corrected him. "Us and our love,"

Graystripe merely chuckled where the sound vibrated off of every bone in the other male's body, as if he was purring against him. Gently pulling on his open arm Firetsar managed to drag him over to their shared sofa plopping down with an 'oof'. Two bookshelves sat across from them, far away on the other side of the room objects littered on top of them to keep the guys entertained for a shared amount of time during the never-ending days when they weren't hunting for survival or trying to keep the other clans off of their backs. Wide eyes turned to the door when a hushed voice and a stern knock hit against it, so his other visitors had finally arrived to the cabin. "Come in!" He declared before snuggling up into Graystripe even further, his soft scent and touch gripping his heart tightly though not to the point suffocation. Child like squeals and a desperate sigh filled the ever so quiet room when Squrrielkit and Leafkit barged inside surrounding their father with hugs, excitement at their highest.

"Hey, dad! Hey, dad!" Leafkit squeaked her hands pressing against his cheeks turning his lips into an 'o' shape. "Guess what mom, Squrrielkit, and I did today?"

He looked up to Sandstorm expectantly for the information his daughter was babbling on about, who was now chattering off with Graystripe about something honey-like she tasted today with the other children. She snorted before shaking her sandy-blonde locks out of her eyes. "We found a tree that she really likes and she wants to know if the five of us can go tomorrow to decorate it with some shiny things and other materials she found,"

A tree? What an odd thought but before he could even open his lips to question it Leafkit stared at him with an enthusiastic face and a smile that practically went on forever. "Sure, but I'd have to sort out some patrols first thing in the morning," He replied, hoping that would appease to his child's wishes.

"Thanks dad!" - She began tugging on Squrrielkit's hand roughly a giddy look from his choices and words. "Come one mouse-brain lets go play upstairs,"


End file.
